Many medical situations require taking the vital signs of a patient, such as the temperature of the patient. In some instances, the historical temperature trend of the patient must be monitored. Sometimes, the medical personnel taking the temperature are not the same as the medical personnel that diagnose the one or more conditions affecting the patient. Current thermometers do not provide an inexpensive and easy way to capture these temperature readings.